The Team-up
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: Ash and Sai have decided to enter a tournament. Now, the two rivals must work together as they are thrown into a team tournament. Can they win, or will they conflict with one another and lose it all?
1. It begins

Ash and company were now in a state of inactivity. Ash was eagerly awaiting his chance to take on the Unova league and the elite 4, but that was still a month away and in the meantime, they had nothing to do. Then, they heard something that made that particular problem disappear. "Come all talented and powerful trainers! Do you think you've got what it takes to call yourselves champions of the Unova league? Then step up to the challenge of our tournament! 12 matches wins you and your partner the tournament with one more match against our current champions, reigning over a 4 year victory streak, earning you the grand prize! A free all you can eat buffet for you, your partner, your Pokemon and 2 friends of each teammate's choice. Spaces are filling up quick, so you'd better hurry!" The announcer said.

"A tournament?! Alright! This is just what we need. Test ourselves just like going up against Sai, huh, buddy?" Ash said, looking at Pikachu.

"Who knows, you may even meet him there." Iris added.

"And it sounds like a team tournament. Just like cooking a fine meal, it's always better with some assistance." Cilan agreed.

"Yeah, come on, let's hurry!" Ash said as they took off running towards where the event was being held. They burst through the door and ran right up to the front desk, panting heavily and taking a moment before speaking. "Hey, are there still spots for the tournament?" He asked, still breathing heavily.

"There is. Your name?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Ash Ketchum." He replied.

"Alright then. You're just in time, you took the last spot. Now the entry before you finally has a partner." She said.

"So, who will my partner be?" Ash asked.

She opened her mouth and was about to speak, but... "Looks like we're fighting together for once, Ketchum." I said, walking up to him with my hands in my pockets.

"Sai!" Ash said.

"Told you!" Iris said confidently, crossing her arms.

"Just like you, Sai can't resist a challenge either." Cilan laughed.

"No one ever said it was a bad thing." I said to him before turning to Ash. "So, same team as last time?" I asked.

"Yeah. How about you?" He asked.

"Eh. Some returning, some new." I answered.

"And you may switch new Pokemon after any fight, you don't have to stick with one party." The woman said.

I turned to the 4th wall at this moment. "Yes, I was both lazy and wanted to use different Pokemon." I said before we left to go to the stadium where the matches would occur.

"Ladies and gentleman! Boys and girls! Get ready for the tournament second only to the Pokemon league in the Unova region!" The announcer said, getting a roar of applause from the audience. "Now then, let's get this show underway! On the right side! The trainer many believe to be unbeatable: Sai Blade and upcoming Pokemon master: Ash Ketchum!" He announced as we took our positions, waving to the crowd. "And on the left side! The two lovely twins Debra and Diana!" He said as two women walked in that could pass off as human versions of Espeon and Umbreon, one in all pink with shoulder-length pink hair and the other in all black with waist-length black hair walked into their area on the field. "Now then! 4-on-4, 2 per partner, one at a time, no swapping out! Send out your Pokemon and let's get this underway!" He said as we all grabbed our Poke- and/or- Timer balls and threw them.

**Background music: "One More Fight" by NateWantsToBattle on YouTube**

The balls opened, Ash's revealing Pignite, Diana's unleashing Magmar, Debra's unleashing Kadabra and mine revealing Houndour. "Wrap this up quick, Houndour! Use Shadow Ball on Kadabra!" I said.

"Dour!" It agreed, rushing at Kadabra as if it was doing Quick Attack, jumping at it's face and firing a ball of darkness from its mouth at point blank range into Kadabra's face, knocking it down and out in one hit.

"~My moves super-effective~ So effective~ One Hit K.O you~!" I sang, bopping my head to the music.

"Nice work! Alright, Pignite, Brick Break on Magmar!" Ash said.

"Pignite!" It said, rushing in at the other fire type.

"Use Thunderpunch, Magmar!" Debra ordered.

"Mar!" It agreed, running in and throwing an electric punch to Pignite, knocking it back.

"Pignite!" Ash said.

"Curse Magmar's longer arms." I said, looking at Pignite, then Magmar, then Houndour. "Houndour, help him out, use Crunch.

"Houndour!" It said, running in rushing in and chomping down on Magmar's leg with it's powerful jaws.

"Mar!" It shouted in pain, trying to shake off the small dog pokemon.

"Magmar! Get it off with Double Kick!" She ordered.

"Houndour! Use Shadow Ball to get out of there!" I said.

"Hound!" It said, using shadow ball to stagger Magmar and launch itself away.

"Now, Pignite! Flame Charge!" Ash ordered.

"PigNITE!" It complied, rushing forward surrounded by fire, slamming into Magmar, knocking it down to the ground and sending it skidding back to Debra's feet, unconscious.

"You'll pay for that!" She said, withdrawing it and throwing an Ultra Ball that revealed Arcanine and Diana threw a Pokeball that revealed...

"Really?" I asked, looking at what came out of it.

"Karp! Karp!" The Magikarp said, splashing around.

"Oh well, let's do it. Houndour, Take Down on Magikarp." I said.

"Dour!" It agreed, rushing in.

"Splash, Magikarp!" Diana said frantically.

"Karp! Karp!" It said, flopping around all over the place, but to its credit, it was managing to keep Houndour guessing.

"Arcanine, you use Take Down on Pignite." Debra ordered.

"Nine!" It complied, rushing in.

"Pignite! Flame Charge again!" Ash said.

"Nite!" It agreed, rushing forward, surrounded by fire again, slamming into Arcanine and both launching each other back, neither on particularly damaged, but both panting slightly.

"Nice counter." I said to Ash.

Meanwhile, both Houndour and I were getting seriously annoyed by Magikarp splashing around everywhere, once even bouncing off Houndour's face. "So this is how we're gonna do it, then?" I asked.

"Yep." She agreed.

"Then how about- INFERNO!" I told Houndour.

"HOUNDOUR!" It howled, raising a giant pillar of fire that engulfed both Houndour and Magikarp. When it subsided, Houndour was perfectly fine and Magikarp was DOWN, scorched badly, but nothing serious.

"Nicely done!" I said, nodding to it.

"Dour!" It said happily, looking back at me.

"Brick Break, Pignite!" Ash ordered.

"Pignite!" It said, rushing forward with one arm glowing.

"Ariel Ace!" Debra ordered.

"Arc!" It agreed, rushing in at insane speeds, crashing into Pignite at high speeds, doing massive damage with a super-effective flying-Type move.

"Pignite!" Ash said as it crashed to the ground.

"Pig... Nite..." It said weakly, starting to get up.

"I'm impressed it made it can get back up after that. Arcanine, you'll have to fix that. Don't let it get up. Ariel Ace again, now." Debra said with a smirk.

"Nine!" It said with its own smirk, rushing in.

"Pignite, hurry, get up!" Ash said.

"Nite..." It said, halfway through the process.

"Dour!" Houndour said, launching a Shadow Ball at Arcanine.

The screen then split between Arcanine and Debra. "What?!/Arc?!" Boom! The Shadow Ball hit Arcanine perfectly in the side, knocking it down onto its side.

"Now, now, now. Where's the fairness in hitting someone while they're down. You gotta let them get up first." I said, wagging my finger.

"Thanks, Sai." Ash said, relieved.

"I'm all about teamwork."I said, waving dismissively, basically saying not to worry about it.

Ash smiled at this, then looked at Arcanine, who was now back on its feet, but wobbly. "Okay then! Pignite, Brick Break one more time!" Ash said.

"Pignite!" It said, rushing in, its right arm glowing, then it promptly brought it down on Arcanine's head, dazing it and allowing Houndour to knock it out with another Shadow Ball.

**End music**

"Nice." I said, nodding. Suddenly, Houndour began to glow bright white, growing in size and it's appearance. When the light subsided, I no longer had a Houndour.

"Houndoom!" My newly evolved Houndoom howled

"And that's even nicer." I said.

"Very impressive! Two excellent trainers secure an excellent victory. Let's hear it for them!" The announcer said, to which the crowd cheered and we waved to them.

Later...

We were chilling in the lounge area where the contestants are welcome to sit around and watch the other fights and do whatever, when Ash nudged me. "Hey, I really appreciate what you did for Pignite and me back there." He said.

"Don't sweat it. I have a lot of things in my playbook about keeping my team safe." I said.

Skipping ahead to our next fight (I'm too lazy to write more filler)...

"One round out of the way. Onto the next! On the right side: Sai and Ash!" The announcer said as we took our places once again. "And on the left side! The ghastly Ghost trainer Logan and and the rock solid Rock trainer, Stone!" He said as your basic stereotypical emo/goth and a big, hulking bald man walked to their station. "Now then! You know the rules! Without further ado! Send out your Pokemon!" He said, 3 Ultra Balls flying into the air and Pikachu running onto the stage. My Ultra Ball opened up and Seviper appeared beside Pikachu and in front of our opponents appeared a Chandellure and an Onyx.

"Well, this could pose a threat." I said, speaking about the Onyx in particular.

"We'll be fine. Pikachu, Thunderbolt on Chandelure!" Ash said.

"Pi-ka-CHU!" He said, jumping into the air and firing a powerful bolt of lightning at Chandelure.

"Dodge it and hit it with Will-o-wisp." Logan ordered monotonously (that means without tone or expression, right?).

"Wisp!" It agreed, dodging the lightning bolt and shooting small fireballs at Pikachu just as it landed and was unprepared to dodged.

"Seviper, guard Pikachu!" I ordered.

"Viper!" It agreed, coiling into a ball around Pikachu, intercepting the hits for him, receiving a burn due to the attack, becoming slightly redder in pigment.

"Seviper!" Ash said worriedly, but I raised a hand.

"It's fine. Watch." I said.

Seviper appeared to be grimmacing in pain, but only slightly, then looked up and glared at Chandelure. "Se-vi-PER!" It said, simply shrugging it off, returning to normal.

"Whoa! The burn's gone, just like that!" Ash said, shocked.

"Seviper's ability, Shed Skin. It has a chance of simply shrugging off any status ailment except confusion." I explained.

"Wow, really?" He asked, amazed.

"Yep. Now then, Seviper, time for some payback. Use Shadow Ball!" I ordered.

"Per!" It agreed, quickly firing at the possessed chandelier, who again dodged.

"It's open, now hit it with crunch!" I said.

"Viper!" It complied, its fangs going as it lunged towards the chandelier and bit down on it, causing massive damage and bringing it to the ground, down, but not out.

"Your turn." I said, bowing politely to Ash and Pikachu.

"Alright, Pikachu! Wrap it up with Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

"Onyx! Crush them both with Rock Slide!" Stone ordered.

"On!" It agreed, sending dozens of huge rocks flying at them.

"Seviper, Dragon Tail!" I said.

"Viper!" It said, its tail glowing sky blue and easily shattering all the rocks coming towards it and Pikachu.

"CHU!" Pikachu said as he fired his electrical attack and zapped Chandelure, taking it down.

"Nice work you two." Ash said, getting a reply from both of them at the same time.

"Pika!"

"Viper!"

"Now then. Onyx is the real problem." I said, looking at it and thinking.

"Alright, Pikachu! Get it with Iron Tail!" Ash ordered.

"Pika!" Pikachu complied, rushing in with its tail turned to steel.

"Seviper, dig!" I said.

"Se!" It agreed, digging underground.

"Ha! No matter what you do, you'll never take down Onyx with those puny Pokemon! Use Bite on Pikachu!" Stone said as Pikachu was jumping and preparing to attack.

"On!" It complied, reaching forward, biting Pikachu's tail and keeping a hold on it so it couldn't attack, all the while Stone laughed arrogantly as if he already won.

"Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Size isn't the only thing that matters, you know. You've clearly forgotten about Seviper... AND the TYPE of the move it's using." I said with a smirk.

Stone was still laughing, until I finished talking then he looked like something crossed his mind. "Huh?" He asked.

"Seviper!" It said, crashing into Onyx from below the ground.

"On!" It said in shock and from recoiling from the damage, being launched slightly into the air, crashing down in front of our opponents.

Seviper then used its tail as a platform and delicately caught Pikachu. "Pika!" Pikachu said happily in thanks.

"Viper." It agreed, setting Pikachu down.

Ash then looked like he got an idea. "Wait, that's it! Pikachu! Use Seviper's tail like a springboard!" Ash said.

I looked at him for a moment, but then understood. "Alright, Seviper, give Pikachu a hand- I mean, help it out." I said.

"Viper." It complied, letting Pikachu jump on its tail, which it then swung with great power, launching Pikachu towards Onyx at speeds the large and slow rock snake couldn't prepare for.

"Alright, Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash ordered.

"Pi-KA!" It said, slamming its metalized tail into Onyx's face, taking it down and winning us the fight.

"Hell yeah, props for teamwork and combos." I said, high-fiving Ash.

"Well, another shocking victory for these two! They may just make it to the top, let's hear it for them!" The announcer said, the crowd roaring applause to us.

"I could get used to this." I said, waving to the crowd.


	2. Teamwork, baby!

The last fight of the round was ended impressively by a trainer team using an Espeon and an Absol. But now, the next round was here and just like last time, Ash and I were up first. We walked into view of the audience, along with the other team, a woman that basically looked like Juvia from Fairy Tail and a guy who looked like a stereotypical mobster with red hair named Rex. We got onto the field, but suddenly, we felt it shaking. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Not so fast there, challengers! It's time for a change in scenery to give other Pokemon that can't handle this environment have a turn." The announcer said as the arena started lowering.

"What?!" I said, looking down as the arena started lowering to be alternated, grabbing Ash and pulling him out of the way, jumping off of the arena myself, the two girls not having gotten on in the first place. "Warn us next time!" I snapped.

"Sorry about that! I hope you brought water-friendly Pokemon, because it's time for a dip now!" The announcer said, a new arena with water and a few small floating islands raising up.

"I should've guessed they'd so something like this." I said.

"I like a challenge! Alright, Oshawott, let's go!" Ash said, tossing his Pokeball and releasing the small otter Pokemon

"Osha!" It said happily, jumping onto one foot and posing with the other limbs in the air.

"All things considered, I think I'll go with... Braviary." I said, throwing the pokeball and releasing the Eagle pokemon.

"Viary!" It shrieked, looking at the other trainer's pokemon, which was a Lanturn and a Poliwrath.

"Alright. You go after Lanturn, I'll handle Poliwrath." I said.

"Right." Ash agreed.

"Braviary! Comine Ariel Ace and Crush Claw!" I ordered.

"Brave!" It shrieked, flying in at high speeds with its talons glowing, crashing into Poliwrath before it could react and doing double the already intense damage, almost bringing it down in one shot, but it managed to survive the attack.

"You'll pay for that! Lanturn! Use Thunderbolt on Braviary until you hit it!" 'Juvia' ordered (I know, I'm getting lazy with the names).

"Turn!" It agreed, repeatedly firing at Braviary, who dodged every shot.

"Now's your chance." I told Ash.

"Right! Oshawott, use Aqua Jet!" Ash ordered.

"Wott!" It said, surrounding itself in water and rushing forward, slamming into it and knocking it down to one of the little islands.

"Perfect. Braviary, finish them both with Brave Bird!" I ordered.

"Viary!" It screeched, surrounding itself with energy and flying right into Lanturn and Poliwrath, knocking them out and back into the water.

"No!" They both shouted.

"Hey, you've each got one more. It's not over till it's over, even if it's really really close to over in your case." I taunted.

"and our next Pokemon will make you eat your words! Golduck!" 'Juvia' shouted, releasing a the psychic/water type on one of the islands.

"Floatzel!" Rex shouted, releasing Floatzel on the island beside Golduck.

"Well, hate to be a one-trick pony, but... Braviary! Brave Bird, again!" I said.

In a millisecond, Ash came up with an impressive idea. "Oshawott, jump on Braviary's back!" He ordered.

"Osha!" It complied, landing on Braviary's back before it barreled towards Floatzel.

"Goldcuk! Psybeam!" The girl said.

"Duck!" It said, shooting a beam of psychic energy out of its head jewel at Braviary.

"No!" I said, but too late. Braviary was moving too fast and so was the blast.

"Oshawott, use Aqua Jet!" Ash ordered.

"Wott!" It agreed, using the speed and momentum it gained from Braviary's Brave Bird to super-charge its own speed and momentum, slamming into Floatzel's face as the beam collided with Braviary, both Pokemon falling into the water, both unconscious.

"Aaah, Floatzel!" The dude said, shocked and horrified at the same time.

"Good job, Braviary. Return." I said, withdrawing it and looking at Ash real quick. "Not a bad move, I wouldn't have thought of that." I said, then looked back at 'Juvia'. "Well, where a Flying/Normal type will work, I'm willing to bet that a Water/Dark type will. Double-time, Sharpedo." I said, throwing an Ultra Ball and releasing the Brutal Pokemon into the water.

"Whoa, a Sharpedo! Haven't seen one of those in a while. Or one used by a trainer. I've only seen wild Sharpedo." Ash said.

"Elusive creatures, they are. You just gotta know where they are and gotta be determined enough to catch one." I said, then turned to the 4th wall. "Of course, using the wiki to find the game location and having an action replay with a '100% catch rate' never hurt, either." I said, before turning back. "Alright, here's the plan. You send Oshawott after Golduck and Sharpedo will secure the knockout with a surprise attack." I explained.

"Alright, then! Oshawott, use Razor shell!" Ash said as Sharpedo disappeared below the waves.

"Osha!" It replied, readying its shell and rushing at Golduck.

"Dodge!" 'Juvia' said, Golduck continuously doing so. It was going pretty well, Golduck constantly dodging and Oshawott always trying to connect, but after a few seconds, everyone seemed to have forgotten about...

"Sharpedo, use Crunch!" I ordered.

"Shar!" It complied, jumping out of the water and chomping down on Golduck, doing massive damage and taking it off-guard, allowing Oshawott to bring it down with Razor Shell.

"Impressive teamwork! Once again, our winners, Ash and Sai, give it up for 'em!" The announcer said as the crowd cheered for us once again as we waved to them after I withdrew Sharpedo.

"Wow, you're pretty good with your strategies." Ash said.

Well, I've seen some of your stuff, too. The way you beat that dude's Serperior by mixing Iron Tail and Electro Ball? Not bad at all." I said, nodding.

Next round...

"Here it is, folks! We are 4 rounds in! Not bad at all! And now, once again to kick off this round is Ash and Sai!" The announcer called, the fans roaring in excitement as we walked out.

"Man, we must be doing something these people like. Very few of the others were getting this kind of applause." I said.

"We're the only ones who have been using teamwork. The others have just been targeting one Pokemon and ignoring each other." He explained.

I gave a nod in consideration to this. "Good point." I said, remembering a couple of other victories where the trainers never bothered to help their partner.

"And their opponents! The fiery Vixen and the stone-cold Kronos!" He said as a girl who was dressed like a biker with spikes all over her outfit and hair in two big, puffy pigtails and a biker dude actually on his bike got onto the field.

"Now then! Release your Pokemon and let's see another battle, shall we?!" He asked as we all tossed our Pokeballs. Ash's revealed Snivy, Vixen released Blaziken, Stone sent out Gigalith and mine revealed Houndoom.

"Ah, so Sai's newly-evolved Houndoom has returned to battle, eh?" The announcer asked.

"You're bringing back Houndoom?" Ash asked.

"I figured it'd be appropriate for this fight. I've carefully watched and studied these guys. I already know what they plan on doing." I said, remembering their fighting strategy from every previous round, but in this case, I'll only show one example.

Flashback...

It was the first round, Vixen and Kronos were up against a couple that looked like the protagonists of Ruby and Sapphire, who released a Tangrowth and a Slowking. "I'll start this show! Blaziken! Use Sunny Day!" She ordered.

"Blaze!" It agreed, making the sunlight intense, which would give power to their fire type moves and weaken Slowking's water moves.

"Alright then! Gigalith! Stone Edge!" Kronos ordered.

"Lith!" It agreed, shooting a barrage of stones at Slowking.

"Protect, Slowking!" Brandon ordered.

"King!" It agreed, protecting itself in a barrier, defending against the deadly barrage.

"Alright, Blaziken! Wipe out Tangrowth with Blaze Kick!" Vixen ordered.

"Blaze!" It confirmed, rushing in with its feet on fire faster than the slow and bulky grass type could react, slamming its feet into it and knocking it down with one hit.

"Tangrowth!" Mai (it wasn't May) shrieked.

"Prefect!" Vixen cheered.

"Slowking! Bring down Blaziken with Hydro Pump!" Brandon ordered.

"King!" It said, throwing its head back, its mouth already filled with water.

"You clearly forgot about Gigalith and Sunny Day." Vixen said as Blaziken fought back with Flamethrower and was winning while Gigalith was glowing brightly.

"Lith!" It shouted, firing solar beam at Slowking, taking it down in one hit.

"Incredible! Let's here it for Vixen and Kronos!" The announcer cheered.

Back to now...

"Alright, Blaziken, you know the drill! Sunny Day!" She ordered.

"Blaze!" It complied, bringing on the intense heat.

"Ugh, not this again, it's too hot!" I said, now under a beach umbrella in a lawn chair with sunglasses and iced tea.

"Alright, then! Both of you, flamethrower on Snivy!" Kronos ordered, both of them readying flames in their mouth.

"I don't think so. Houndoom, take out Gigalith with Solar beam!" I ordered.

"What?!" They both said, shocked.

"Doom!" It agreed, quickly firing a beam of light from its mouth, which crashed into and brought down Gigalith in one shot, leaving Kronos, Vixen and Blaziken in shock.

"There's no way! Since when can Fire types learn Grass type moves?!" Vixen asked.

"Yeah, I know. That was my reaction the first time, too." I said.

"Snivy, trip up Blaziken with Vine Whip!" Ash ordered.

"Snivy!" She agreed, lashing out her vines, wrapping them around Blaziken's leg and bringing it to the ground.

"Nice. Houndoom, you're up! Hit it with Shadow Ball!" I ordered.

"Doom!" It agreed, jumping into the air and launching the ball of darkness at Blaziken, bringing it down with one hit.

"No! Blaziken!" Vixen said, but then growled and recalled it. "I'll make you pay for that! Heatmor!" She said, releasing the fiery anteater.

"Durant!" Kronos shouted, releasing the metal bug.

"You know those two are mortal enemies right? Not the best combo, like that team Plasma duo who had a Seviper and a Zangoose." I said.

"Oh, they'll put aside they're differences for this!" Vixen said.

"We'll just see." I said.

"Heatmor, flame charge on Houndoom!" Vixen ordered.

"Mor!" It agreed, surrounding itself in flames, charging at houndoom.

"Durant, use Iron Head on Houndoom!" Kronos ordered.

"Oh, come on! Pack mentality! Not fair!" I said, motioning for Houndoom to dodge, but there wasn't enough room.

"Oh, no you don't! Snivy, use Vine Whip on Durant!" Ash ordered.

"Sniv!" It agreed, wrapping the vines around Durant, lifting it into the air and throwing it down to the ground away from Houndoom.

"Alright! Houndoom, Shadow Ball!" I ordered.

"Doom!" It agreed, blasting away Heatmor.

"That reminds me, I haven't used my Heatmor too much. Gotta remember to do that in the future." I said to myself, pausing to think.

"Sai, later please!" Ash said.

"Huh? Oh, right." I said, turning back to the task at hand as Snivy was being tackled and bitten by Durant. "Houndoom, Flamethrower, please." I said.

"Hound-DOOM!" It agreed, blasting a stream of fire at the metal ant, easily K.O'ing it.

"Alright! Your turn, Snivy! Leaf Blade on Heatmor!" Ash said.

"Sni-VY!" It said, rushing in, its tail glowing green and slamming it into Heatmor, knocking it down once again.

"Alright, I think I got it from here. Humiliation! Houndoom! Finish it up with Solar Beam.

"Hound-DOOM!" It complied, firing the blast of sunlight at the recovering anteater Pokemon, blasting it and knocking it out.

"Unbelievable! Defeated with a type DISADVANTAGE! Simply incredible! Alright, you two earned a good rest." The announcer said.

"Oh, yeah!" I said, but then sighed as we went back to the hangout. "Man, I am gonna have to think a lot more to keep this series going." I said to myself, rolling my eyes.


	3. Beating baddies

We were chilling in the lounge area as the last fight of the 4th round was starting, although we weren't paying too much attention, as we were just relaxing and having conversations. "You know, I gotta say, Ash, I'm really starting to see what Cynthia and all the other league champions thought of you." I said.

"Thanks, you're pretty good, too. So, where did you meet Cynthia?" He asked.

"Depends on what you mean or if you mean when." I said smugly, but then answered. "Well, the first time I met her, she helped me clear out a group of Psyducks that were blocking the path for people to get to... I can't really remember where it was, but it was near the place where the woman manufactured Moo Moo Milk in the Sinnoh region. Then we met up in the Reverse World where I stopped Giratina from causing trouble. That was a good battle. Then I took her on and won the Sinnoh League. Let me tell you, though, she was a tough one. That Garchomp is no joke. Then, not long ago when I was exploring Undella town for the first time, I met up with her again when I broke into her house." I explained.

"You did WHAT?!" Ash said, shocked.

"Well, it wasn't really BREAKING into her house, I came in through the front door and everything, she just didn't know I was coming." I said, then turned to the 4th wall. "Seriously, isn't it weird how you can just walk into random people's houses and they have NO problem with it? I'm afraid it doesn't work like that in real life. You do that in real life, you probably get arrested." I said.

"Uh..." Ash said, not sure what I was talking about or to who.

"Sorry for the confusion. But, when I battled her I finally answered the question I wanted to answer ever since I caught my Axew and evolved it: Between Haxorus and Garchomp, Haxorus is stronger." I said.

"Wow, really?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, but it is one of the closest fights in history. Each has the power to bring down the other in one hit. If Garchomp had landed a second hit, Haxorus would've been done." I explained.

"Awesome..." Ash said in awe as I recollected the battle.

Unbeknownst to us, however, we were being watched from afar. "Well, well, well. It looks like the twerps have teamed up with Sai. And from what we've seen so far. He's got even more tricks up his sleeves than the last time we saw him. Just imagine how much the boss would pay us for Sai's treasure drove of unstoppable Pokemon." Jessie said as they watched us through their binoculars.

"We'd be Team Rocket's best team and the boss's new favorites! And we'd be swimming in money!" James said.

"Are you two numskulls forgettin' what happened the last time we messed wit' him?! He sent us flying faster than the twerps EVER did. Less than a minute if I remember correctly! You really wanna mess with that again?!" Meowth warned them.

"Oh, you're right." James said, fear crawling across his face.

"Our worst defeat in history. Even worse than when that woman spanked me in season one!" Jessie said, the same fear crossing her face (I'm not kidding, that actually happened to her. It was f****** HILARIOUS!).

Flashback...

Everyone's favorite villains- wow, it sounds weird to say that... Anyway, everyone's favorite villains were assigned to keep a close eye on me and attempt to defeat me and steal my Pokemon. I had just knocked out Shaymin with Darkrai and threw an Ultra Ball at it, capturing it easily, the ball flying back to my hand. "Welcome to the team, Shaymin. You'll make a good edition to my party. And a good friend." I said, putting the ball away.

From where they were hiding, Team Rocket watched in awe. "Did you see that?!" Jessie asked.

"He just caught a legendary Pokemon!" James said, just as shocked as her.

"Come on! Let's get him now! No more waitin' around! Meowth ordered.

"I can hear you over there. Might as well come out." I said, looking over to where I heard my stalkers' voices coming from.

Jessie jumped out first, facing to the right with her eyes closed. "Listen, is that a voice I hear?" She asked.

James then popped up and faced to the left. "It's speaking to me, loud and clear." He answered.

"Floating on the wind!" Jessie said, popping up on the right of the screen with her arms above her head.

"Past the stars!" James said, doing the same opposite to her.

"In your ear!" Meowth said, popping up in the middle, doing the same as much as his short arms allowed.

"Bringing chaos at a break-neck pace!" Jessie said with her hands on her hips.

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!" James said with his arms crossed.

"A rose by any other name's just as sweet Jessie said, holding a rose before putting it in her mouth as James spoke, holding his own rose.

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!" He said.

A big R was then in the background in front of a galaxy. "Jessie!" She said, appearing on the right again, left hand on her hip and right arm raised.

"And it's James!" James said, posing opposite of her.

"Meowth, now that's a name!" Meowth said, once again appearing in the middle with his arms above his head.

"Putting the do-gooders in their place!" Jessie said as her face appeared in the top right in a small circle.

"Team Rocket!" James said, his face in a circle in the top left.

"We're in your face!" Meowth said, his face in the bottom middle.

"Wobbuffet!" jessie's Wobbuffet said, appearing to the right below Jessie's face circle, saluting.

"Mime, mime!" Jame's Mime Jr. said, appearing below Jame's face circle, standing on one foot with the other raised and its arms out to the side.

"You know, I think I liked your original motto the best. Your new mottos make your motives sound evil, the original one made it sound like you had at least SOME good intentions.

"What did you say?!" Jessie asked, tick marks all over her face.

"You dare criticize our motto?!" James said, equally angry.

"I- I'm sorry, that's not what I meant to say. What I meant to say was: Regigigas, Use Mach Punch!" I said, releasing the titanic Pokemon.

"Regi!" It said, its fist glowing as it rushed in at them as they screamed and held each other in fear.

BOOM! "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They screamed as they went flying and disappeared as a twinkle in the sky.

Back to them now...

"You're right. We'll have to plan this very carefully." Jessie said, all of them looking as if they were pondering something.

Back with us...

"The 5th round officially begins now! Many have fought. Many have lost. Few remain. Who shall be the champions?! Let's bring back our favored to win team, Ash and Sai!" The announcer said as we walked on. "And their opponents! The lovely psychic beauty Rita and her rather dark big sister, Shade!" He said as one girl LITERALLY floated towards their little trainer stand place, wearing a pink outfit akin to Starfire's from Teen Titan's, with shoulder-length pink hair and fuchsia eyes, this was Rita. She was accompanied by a taller girl who was the exact opposite: calf-high black boots, black jeans ripped in many places, a black tank top, spiked black bracelets and a matching choker, dark blue eyes and shoulder-length black hair. Obviously, this was her older sister, Shade

"I'll start this show. Absol, go!" Shade said, releasing Absol.

"Then I guess it's my turn! Let's go, Espeon!" Rita said, releasing her Psychic Eevee evolution.

"You know, Eevee's got so many evolutions, I'm surprised they haven't just gone: 'you know what? We gave it an evolution of ALMOST every type, so let's just wrap it up and give it an evolution of every type'. Seriously, I wanna see Ground, Ghost, Steel and Dragon Evolutions for Eevee. I don't know how they'd do it, but just find a way and do it. I don't know, maybe another area-specific evolution, certain hold items at certain times, more evolution stones, SOMETHING. No trading, though. I don't like trading, because you need friends that have the game and the Pokemon and even then you run the risk of them having given the Pokemon a stupid nickname. That's why I didn't like using my Rhyperior in Diamon and Pearl, because the friend I traded with to get it named it 'Joe Bob'. I'm using a rhino made out of rocks, not a fat redneck. All that hype to get a Rhyperior I wanted so bad and I hardly ever used it because I didn't like the stupid nickname." I said, shaking my head disapprovingly.

"Uh... Anyway, let's do this! Go, Pignite!" Ash said, releasing the second evolution of the Unova starter.

"Pignite!" It said proudly.

"Good idea. I think it's time I give this one a time to shine! Here we go! Compliments of Cynthia! Let's go, Spiritomb!" I said, releasing the Forbidden Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin!" The announcer said.

"Pignite! Go after Absol with Brick Break!" Ash ordered.

"Nite!" It agreed, its arm glowing as it rushed in at the Dark type.

"Absol, double team!" Shade ordered.

"Ab!" It agreed, creating many illusions of itself, Pignite hitting one of the illusions and missing the actual target as they all surrounded him afterwards.

"Pignite!" It said, surprised and worriedly.

"Okay, then! Espeon, use Psybeam on Spiritomb!" Rita ordered rather ditzily, but Espeon complied and fired at the Ghost/Dark type, the attacks literally phasing through him, causing me to have to dodge them.

Shade rolled her eyes at this. "That won't work sister. Psychic types can't hurt Dark or Ghost types. And Spiritomb is both. You should be dealing with Pignite, I should deal with Spiritomb." She scolded.

Rita simply giggled nervously at this. "Sorry, sissy. Espeon! Switch targets to Pignite!" She ordered.

"Esp!" She said, firing at Pignite, who barely managed to dodge her attacks.

"Sai, why aren't you doing anything?!" Ash asked.

"Hang on, lemme consult the manual." I said, pulling out my DS and playing Pokemon White Version, "Let's see here, we got: Sucker Punch, Shadow Ball, Will-O-Wisp and Double Team. I'mma have to edit this real quick." I said, editing some of Spiritomb's moves. "Okay, got it." I said.

"Just in time for me to take you down! Absol! Hit it with Night Slash!" Shade ordered.

"Sol!" It confirmed, jumping into the air, its claws glowing.

"I think not! Spiritomb, use Shadow Sneak on Espeon!" I ordered.

"Tomb!" It agreed, becoming a shadow, swiftly gliding across the ground and then slamming into Espeon, knocking it to the ground.

"Espy!" Rita said, hugging it tightly. "Did the big mean Spiritomb hurt you? Oh, it's okay, you take a rest." She said, withdrawing her Pyschic friend.

"He's not that bad. Actually, he's really nice when you get to know him." I explained.

"You'll pay for that! Absol, use Night Slash again!" She ordered.

"Oh, no, you don't! Pignite, use Brick Break again!" Ash said.

"Pignite!" It agreed, slamming its arm down on Absol, taking it to the ground.

"Nice one! Spiritomb! Wrap this up with Dark Pulse!" I ordered.

"Spirit!" It complied, releasing a burst of dark energy, blasting it back to Shade's feet.

"No!" She said, withdrawing it. "You two got lucky! But now it's over." She snapped as the two sisters threw their next Pokeballs, Rita releasing Metagross and Sahde releasing Sableye.

"Well, this could get interesting." I said, thinking. "Pignite can't hit Sableye with Fighting Type moves since it's still a Ghost Type." I said.

"We'll have to after Metagross. You get Sableye." Ash said.

"Good luck. And be careful. It's a Psychic type, too. Not just steel." I said.

"Thanks for the advice." He said.

"Metagross, Psywave!" Rita ordered.

"Gross!" It agreed, firing waves of psychic energy at Pignite.

"Pignite! Dodge it and use Flamethrower!" Ash ordered.

"Pig!" It said as I dodged the attack. "NITE!" It announced as it spewed fire from its mouth, which slammed into Metagross and took it to the ground.

"Metagross, no!" Rita said in shock.

"Spiritomb, use Shadow Sneak again!" I ordered.

"Tomb!" It said, sinking into the ground and rushing at Sableye.

"Sableye, wait for it and use Shadow Claw!" Shade ordered.

"Sable!" It said, readying its claws.

Spiritomb then reappeared and the two Pokemon rushed at each other, both slamming into each other and forcing the other back. "Not bad." Shade said.

"It would seem our powers are evenly matched." I said dramatically.

"I wouldn't go that far. Sableye, Night Slash!" She ordered.

"Leye!" It agreed, jumping into the air towards Spiritomb with its claws glowing.

"Quick, Dark Pulse, go!" I shouted.

"SpiriTOMB!" It complied, blasting the smaller Pokemon away with another burst of darkness.

"Sableye!" Shade said in shock as the small Pokemon skidded on its feet back to her. "Not, bad. But we're not done yet!" She said.

"Sableye!" Her Pokemon agreed.

"Neither are we." I said.

"Tomb." Spiritomb agreed.

"Keep using Psybeam, Metagross!" Rita ordered.

"Meta! Gross! Gross! Meta!" It complied, firing at the dodging Pignite.

"Alright, Pignite! Dodge once more and them use Flame Charge!" Ash ordered.

"Pig! Nite!" It agreed, charging after the last blast came, surrounded by fire, slamming into the Psychic/Steel Type, knocking it out.

"Oh, no! Metagross!" Rita said, hugging it and withdrawing it. "You did good." She said to the Pokeball, then nodded to Ash.

"This is it! Sableye! Use Nightshade!" Shade ordered.

"SablEYE!" It agreed, firing several blasts of darkness at Spiritomb.

"Just one more hit, Spiritomb! Shadow Ball, now!" I ordered.

"Tomb!" It agreed, launching the compressed ball of darkness at the smaller Pokemon, the attacks colliding at the same time, both Pokemon emerging from the smoke. However, there was one major difference.

"Sable...Eye..." Shade's Pokemon groaned weakly as its eyes swirled in defeat.

"What an impressive match! With some amazing battle strategies, Ash and Sai are the winners again!" The announcer said.

Meanwhile, from above...

"As expected, the twerp and the terror win again." Jessie said with a small grumble.

"Maybe we really should think twice about going after anyone's Pokemon with him around." James said worriedly.

"Not to worry. This new capture system should be able to handle ANY Pokemon that trench coat wearing demon can throw at us." Meowth said proudly.

"Great. We'll wait until the very end of the next round and grab the Pokemon while they're all tuckered out." Jessie said with a smirk.

"Now that's a plan!" James said.

Next round...

We were called back into the fight and then the announcer introduced our opponents. "A couple of tough brothers who specialize in fire and fighting types, let's hear it for 'em, Brett and Russell!" As two dude who basically looked like mixed martial artists, looking exactly the same except the hair colors, Brett have black hair and Russell having red hair.

"Let's do this!" Brett said.

"I'm starting this show off! Let's go, Infernape!" Russell said, releasing the final form of the Sinnoh Fire starter.

"You know, now that I think of it, for 3 generations in a row, after the Fire starter evolved the first time, they became Fire and Fighting types, am I the only one that noticed that? You'd think they could diversify or mix them up a bit." I said.

[Well, at least the Kalos Fire starter turns into a Fire/Psychic type.]

There we go! Diversity achieved!

"Let's go, Emboar!" Brett said, releasing the final evolution of Tepig.

"That's how we're playing it, huh? Then I'm using Charizard!" Ash said, releasing the Fire/Flying Type.

"It will be nice to see these two on a team, so I'm picking Haxorus." I said, releasing it.

"Hax!" It roared upon release.

"Infernape! Take down Charizard with Close Combat!" Russell ordered.

"Nape!" It agreed, rushing in at the larger Pokemon.

"Charizard, counter with Dragon Tail!" Ash ordered.

"Char!" It agreed, lifting itself off the ground and flying towards Infernape with its tail glowing, easily knocking it back.

"Emboar! Use Close Combat on Haxorus!" Brett ordered.

"Em-BOAR!" It roared, rushing in.

"Taking a risk here, but Haxorus, use Outrage!" I ordered.

"Hax!" It agreed, rushing in, striking violently at Emboar, who struck back just as violently. They were both landing good hits on each other, but in the end, Haxorus easily pushed Emboar back from Emboar's suddenly lack of power that comes from the move and I had given Haxorus a Dragon Gem to boost its power. Emboar staggered back and dropped to one knee, but by no means was it done yet.]

"Nice work! Now wrap it up with Dragon Pulse!" I ordered.

"Haxorus!" It agreed, blasting Emboar with a burst of Dragon energy from its mouth, easily taking down the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon (that's literally what it's official alias is). "Nice work raising that thing. IT was tough, certainly took a good deal of effort from Haxorus." I complimented.

"Then wait till you see my next Pokemon." He said.

"I look forward to it." I said, looking at Charizard and Infernape.

"Alright, Charizard! Use Seismic Toss!" Ash ordered.

"Char!" It agreed, grabbing the weakened Infernape, flying into the air and spinning around a few times before throwing it down towards the ground with extreme power, knocking it out.

"Alright, Charizard! Good job!" Ash said, hugging his dragon-like Pokemon, then looking at his opponent. "Great work, Russell. That Infernape of yours was no joke." Ash said.

"Glad you think so. But it's time for my next Pokemon, then!" He said, him and his brother tossing their final pokeballs, Russell releasing a Typhlosion and Brett releasing a Machamp.

"This could be some trouble." I said.

"For you?" Ash asked.

"More for you." I said jokingly.

"Alright, Charizard, Dragon Rage!" Ash ordered.

"Zard!" It argreed, firing Dragon energy from its mouth at Typhlosion.

"Dodge it with Flame Wheel!" Russell ordered.

"Ty!" It agreed, curling up into a fiery ball and rushing at Charizard, slamming into its stomach and knocking it back a bit.

"Charizard!" Ash said.

"Machamp! Take down Haxorus with your Mega Punch Combo!" Brett ordered.

"Champ!" It agreed, rushing at Haxorus with all 4 fists glowing.

"Haxorus, use Dragon Rage!" I ordered.

"Hax!" It agreed, blasting Machamp in the chest with a mighty burst of dragon energy, staggering it.

"Machamp!" Russell said as it dropped to one knee in front of him. "Okay then! Use Hyper Beam!" He ordered.

"Ma-CHAMP!" It roared, firing a powerful beam of energy from its mouth.

"Haxorus, quick, dodge!" I ordered, but it was too late. Haxorus got hit with the blast full power and dropped down on its hands and knees in exhaustion. "Come on, Haxorus, get up! You can do it, come on!" I said.

"Alright! Finish it off with Body Slam!" Brett ordered.

"Quick, use Outrage one more time!" I ordered.

"Haxor-RUS!" It roared, getting up and rushing in, slamming into Machamp and taking it down, walking back to me slowly.

"Machamp!" Brett said shocked, but then sighed. "Good work buddy." He said.

"You did good, Haxorus." I said, petting it.

All while this was happening, Typhlosion had been unleashing a volley of Fire Punches on Charizard. "Charizard, fly away!" Ash ordered.

"Zard!" It agreed, taking to the sky, our of Typhlosion's reach.

"Alright! Now use Dragon Tail!" Ash ordered.

"Char!" It agreed, flying in and slamming its tail into Typhlosion, knocking it back and onto one knee.

"Now wrap it up with Flare Blitz!" Ash ordered.

"Zard!" It ordered, surrounding itself with intense flames and slamming into Typhlosion, knocking it out easily, but doing itself some serious damage, too.

"Alright, Charizard!" Ash cheered, hugging his Pokemon once again. We were all about to return our Pokemon, but then, powerful mechanical hands reached down and grabbed them from nowhere, getting Pikachu as well. "Pikachu, Charizard!" Ash shouted.

"Haxorus!" I shouted, looking up to where the arms came from, seeing a hot air balloon shaped like a Meowth, which proceeded to shoot out more arms which grabbed all the other available Pokemon, as many trainers had let their Pokemon out to watch the event as well.

"Not these guys again!" Ash said.

"You..." I said, glaring at them.

"Exacting questions are good indeed." Jessie said.

"The answer to come as we feel the need!" James said as a spotlight shined on him.

"We bring the white light of evil into your future!" Jessie said.

"Thrusting the hammer of justice onto the black darkness of the universe." James said.

"Carving our names into the rock of eternity." Meowth said.

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie."

"With thunderous emotion, I'm James."

"Wisest of the wise, I'm Meowth."

"Now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!" They said, the R and universe appearing behind them again.

"Team Rocket!" Ash snapped.

"See, this is what I was talking about, your message is really getting mixed up and confusing. Jessie, you're talking about being evil, James, you're talking about justice and Meowth, you're talking about being remembered basically. It doesn't add up." I criticized.

At this they leaned forward in the basket with their heads getting big as they screamed at me. "You dare criticize our motto again?!" They demanded.

"Well, we got one more hand, or should I say FIST, in here! And it's got your name on it!" Meowth said, launching a robotic fist straight at me.

"Sai, watch out." Ash said.

"Don't worry, I think I got this. Mewtwo!" I said, releasing it.

"No way, he has one of those?!" Meowth said in shock and fear.

"I take it you already know what to do?" I asked.

(Indeed.) He answered telepathically and with a small nod, facing back towards the oncoming fist and easily using his psychic powers to stop it and completely rip it away, proceeding to do the same with the rest of the arms, levitating all the pokemon back to the rightful owners.

"Nice work!" Ash said to me and I said to Mewtwo.

(Now, begone, villains!) He said, launching a shadow ball at the basket, blowing up it and the balloon, sending the three of them flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They screamed.

"Jeez, you'd think they'd have learned by now." I said, withdrawing Haxorus.

"Outstanding! Not only did they win the match, but Sai also managed to save the day and stopped a full scale Pokemon theft! Let's hear it for Sai and Ash!" The announcer cheered, the rest of the crowd following.

"Hm... I think I like the sound of Ash and Sai better." I said.


End file.
